Telehandlers (Farming Simulator 17)
A Telehandler is a type of in Farming Simulator 17. More specifically, it is one of four different types of - vehicles designed for lifting, shoveling, and otherwise manipulating materials and cargo. Telehandlers have a unique telescopic arm that can extend beyond its original length, allowing the vehicle to lift cargo far off the ground, stacking or and manipulating other objects far above the ground. "Classic" Telehandlers are short and flat vehicles, with the hydraulic arm coming out from behind the driver's cabin. This configuration gives the vehicle good stability even when lifting heavy objects very high up. Classic Telehandlers use "All-Wheel Steering" to improve maneuverability, making them almost as nimble as despite their size. They can switch to "Front-Steering" and "Crab-Steering" as well, when needed. The base game also offers two types of "hybrid" Telehandlers that sacrifice some of the length of the telescopic arm in favor of other advantages normally associated with other types of Loaders. One such model in the game is a /Telehandler hybrid (has an articulated body), while the other is a /Telehandler hybrid (capable of using tools designed for a ). Telehandlers have access to a reasonable variety of for different jobs. However the main reason to buy a Telehandler at all is to work at heights unreachable by other Loaders, and this usually only involves lifting Pallets and Bales. Other types of Loaders are typically better at all other types of jobs. List of Telehandlers Farming Simulator 17 features four different models of Telehandlers by default. The following three Telehandlers can be found in the "Telehandlers" section of the store: An additional unique hybrid model can be found in the "Front Loaders" section of the store. While technically similar to a Telehandler, it can only be fitted with designed for (found in the same section of the store). Telehandler Tools Farming Simulator 17 offers six different for Telehandlers. These can all be found in the "Telehandlers" category at the store. Telehandler Tools will only attach to a Telehandler's arm - they cannot be fitted to any other vehicle in the base game. Common Features: $5 Maintenance Cost per Day Steering Options Most Telehandlers have the ability to switch between three different types of steering options, which affect the way the Telehandler's wheels turn. Each steering method gives very different results from the others, and is used in different situations. All-Wheel Steering This is the default steering option for Telehandlers. With this option active, all four of the Telehandler's wheels will participate in steering the vehicle. When you turn the steering wheel in any direction, the front wheels of the Telehandler will turn in that direction, while the rear wheels turn in the opposite direction. As a result, the Telehandler will have a very small turning radius for its size. It cannot turn quite as sharply as a , but for its size the Telehandler becomes very maneuverable with this option selected. All-Wheel Steering is best when the Telehandler is lifting materials and cargo. Front-Wheel Steering The Front-Wheel Steering option causes the Telehandler to steer like a car (and like most other vehicles in the game), turning its front wheels in the direction you want to go. The rear wheels do not rotate - they face forwards at all times. Front-Wheel Steering increases the turning radius of the Telehandler to what would be expected of a vehicle of its size. However the vehicle becomes much easier to steer when traveling at speed. Front-Wheel Steering is best when the Telehandler is driving from place to place (e.g. on roads). Crab Steering With the Crab Steering option activated, all four wheels of the Telehandler will rotate slightly in one direction (either left or right, depending on which Crab Steering Option you choose), and will remain in that orientation as long as you don't touch the steering wheel. If you drive forward or backward, the vehicle will move in a diagonal line in the chosen direction. This allows the Telehandler to "shift" to the left or to the right without changing its orientation. This is great when loading Pallets, which require precise orientation to lift. Note that in Crab Steering mode, touching the steering wheel will cause the wheels to rotate as though the vehicle was in "All-Wheel Steering" mode (see above). Crab Steering only matters when driving forwards and backwards without touching the steering wheel. Comparison with other Loaders Telehandlers are one of four different types of . Below is a list of advantages and disadvantages of Telehandlers over the other three categories. Note: This articles only compares the "True" Telehandlers to other Loaders. The game offers several "Hybrid" Telehandlers as well (listed above) which trade some of the advantages of Telehandlers for the advantages of other Loaders. Advantages * Long Reach: The primary advantage of True Telehandlers is their incredibly long hydraulic arm. It can be extended to an impressive height - more than twice higher than any other type of . This allows Telehandlers to create and dismantle very tall stacks of and . * Stable: True Telehandlers are flat and wide, and their center of weight is placed in such a way that makes them difficult to flip over even with their huge hydraulic arm extended very far above the vehicle. This helps them maintain stability despite manipulating heavy objects at great height off the ground. * Excellent Steering: Although not quite as nimble as , the steering mechanism of True Telehandlers gives them a very small turning radius and fine controls. Telehandlers can also switch between four different types of steering options (see above) for different situations. * Large Tools: Most Telehandler tools are either larger or more effective than or tools. * Good Tool Variety: Telehandlers have access to almost all different types of Loading Tools. They can therefore perform nearly any kind of lifting job. Disadvantages * Jack of All Trades: While Telehandlers can handle all sorts of different jobs, they are not necessarily best at any of them. typically have an advantage in small, precise jobs; have an advantage in size and weight for heavy-duty jobs; and excel at working with . Telehandlers are always best at working with very tall stacks, but players may or may not find themselves needing to work with tall stacks in the first place. Category:Farming Simulator 17 Category:Farming Simulator 17 Telehandlers